


Extended Family

by MidNightWriter42



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace learning about his fam, Gen, How Do I Tag, Poor Baby Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter42/pseuds/MidNightWriter42
Summary: Ace discovers that he has more family then he initially thought.





	Extended Family

With a crew as large as the Whitebeards, it was notoriously difficult for them to find a bar that could accommodate everyone ( + Ace’s dietary habits ), however, the Grand Bazaar Bar was, fortunately, one such bar. Located snugly in the middle of Whitebeards territory, it was among one of their favorite haunts when they weren’t sailing the high seas.

As a result of this, it was usually a very quiet bar as no pirate worth their salt was dumb enough to mess with one of Whitebeard’s islands, let alone their favorite bar.

So, it was the perfect location for two Revolutionaries, Portgas D. _____ and her sibling, Portgas D. Eidan to lay low for a bit until they could be picked up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe our target tried to burn everything,” grumbled your brother as he glared down at his food, pushing the peas around his plate.

“Oh, well. We still got all of the information, Eidan,” you reasoned back as you took a sip from your beer. “So, our record is still safe.”

With the bartender down at the other end of the massive bar and only a handful of other people here, you were quite happy to finally be able to relax after a long month of chasing after an officer of the World Government for information.

Among the Revolutionaries, the two of you were known for your down-right supernatural tenacity and tracking ability. So, most of the time, the two of you were sent off to track down whatever information that the Revolutionary army needs or wants.

Your brother and you were so notorious that the World Government and Navy had actually taken to calling the two of you, ‘the Hellhounds.’

It was actually quite flattering!

Especially considering that they still haven’t managed to get a solid image or picture of the two of you. The fact that they have associated the two of you to the mythical Hellhound, that was said to be able to track people to the ends of the Earth, it only shows everyone how scared they were of the two of you.

Eidan opened his mouth to reply before he clicked it shut and leaned forward over his food, a sure sign of someone coming. So, you followed his example and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Almost immediately, you picked up on what your brother had. The sound of a rambunctious crowd was steadily growing louder with each passing moment. They were coming closer.  
You share a confused look with Eidan. ‘Sounds like a huge crowd,’ you quietly signed to him. ‘Pirates?’

‘Must be,’ he signed back before going back to stuffing his face.

It was then that the door to the bar busted open and a huge crowd flooded into the bar. They quickly filled out whatever empty seats remained in the establishment and just as you were wondering which crew this was.

Your answer walked in through the door followed behind by his 16 commanders.

It was the one and only Edward ‘Whitebeard’ Newgate, the Strongest Man Alive.

Despite, the joyous atmosphere that the pirates seemed to bring with them into the bar, to be this close to a Yonkou was somewhat unnerving for you and Eidan. So, you waited until the bartender was a little bit less preoccupied and quietly tried to wave him down to pay your tab.

“Did you see the look on that guy’s face when you lit him on fire!” cackled someone in the crowd. A wave of laughter rippled through the crew as the speaker went on to do a crude imitation of the events.

“Or when that one guy screamed like a girl as Marco threw him off into the ocean?!” offered another voice causing another fit of giggles.

This went on for some time, with the bartender’s attention being completely taken by the Whitebeards. Leaving you and your brother to sit there and wait.

Slowly growing frustrated at being ignored by the bartender, you drummed your fingers on the bartop. Eidan simply finished off the rest of his meal and was content to watch the pirates party it up from his spot beside you. It was almost endearing how whenever the two of you were close to a well-known pirate crew that he’d just turn into a total fanboy.

And considering, it was the Whitebeards, your brother was in total fanboy mode!

However, while normally your brother would be all over them, he was surprisingly quiet. It was when you turned and followed his eyes that you saw what had caught his attention.

It was the newly appointed Second Division Captain, ‘Fire-Fist’ Portgas D. Ace.

Back when Ace had first started making his name known, it had immediately caught your attention for one main reason. That reason being that his last name and initials were the same as you and your brother’s.

When you actually thought about it, it was way too coincidental.

Your late Auntie Rouge suddenly becomes pregnant out of the blue, after the baby is born, Rouge dies and the baby has disappeared. Then nineteen-some years later, a boy shows up with the Portgas Family trademark freckles and the same last name and initial to boot. The final nail in the coffin was the fact that he was known to fall asleep while eating, a trait that only Rouge had in the entire Portgas Family.

To the observant, it matched up too perfectly.

Meeting Eidan’s eye, the two of you have a silent debate on whether or not to actually confront him, all through subtle shifts in your expressions.

If he really was Rouge’s child, he had a right to know about his family if he wanted to! If he didn’t want to know, that was fair and you were prepared to accept that.

So, with everything said and done, you mentally prepare yourself and stand from your barstool. Expertly, weaving your way through the crowd you approached the table with the commanders, Eidan following close behind you after tossing some belis onto the bartop to pay your tab.

Despite, the roar of the crowd, the closer you got to the Commander’s table the more eyes you could feel on you. Yet you were undaunted by the presence of so many powerful pirates.

“Excuse me,” you politely interrupted their merry-making. “Are you Portgas D. Ace?”

The bar suddenly became quiet and the tension in the room spiked to a dangerous level. You could feel the sheer weight of Whitebeard’s gaze resting heavily on you, Eidan subconsciously shuffled closer to you.

“That I am,” Ace regarded you for a second. “And you are?”

“My name is ____,” you politely offered. “And this is my brother, Eidan.” Eidan nods in greeting.

“Nice to meet you,” he offered a cordial smile. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Not much, but I was wondering,” you went off a bit, somewhat unsure. “Would your mother’s name happen to be Rouge?” You decided to just go for the direct approach. There was no use in better around the bush.

You and Eidan watched as a series of emotions flashed across his face before settling into a serious expression. “Yes, that was her name,” Ace narrowed his eyes at you, “Why do you wanna know?” his tone was low and dangerous, a sure warning that if things were handled carefully that a brawl could very well break out. The Whitebeard pirates looked on warily, clearly, they weren’t gonna allow you to harm Ace, which fortunately you didn’t want too.

Just as you opened your mouth to reply, Eidan, you ever excited little brother happily piped up.

“Because we’re your cousins!” he claimed gleefully, grinning from ear to ear.

This clearly took everyone by surprise as suddenly the tension evaporated completely, leaving some looking on dumbfounded, some just straight up confused and others completely amused by the sudden turn of events.

Ace just kinda blinked dumbfoundedly, you quickly slapped your palm to your face before giving your brother a ‘ _ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_ ’ look, to which he sheepishly smiles back at you.

“W-what? Are you serious?” asked Ace hesitantly, still too shocked and trying to process this new discovery.

“Now that you mention it,” one of the other commanders, a middle-aged man with a rather impressive pompadour commented. “They have freckles, too.”

The man with the pompadour was suddenly whacked in the shoulder by a beautiful man in a kimono, “Just because, they have freckles doesn’t mean that they are actually related.” he countered before eyeing you and Eidan suspiciously.

It was then that Ace finally snapped out of his stupor at this realization. “Izou’s right, how do you know that I’m related to you?” Ace questioned. “You probably have the wrong person? I mean Portgas can’t be that rare of a last name?”

“Actually, it is. The Portgas Family is a very old one and a very tight-knit family. However, the smoking gun here is the fact that you have narcoleptic fits.” You explained calmly, only to receive more than a few confused looks.

When it appeared that no one actually knew what you meant, it was Marco, their doctor, that supplied the explanation. “She means when you fall asleep suddenly while eating.”

A chorus of ‘Oooooh!’ was heard from your pirate audience and Ace, himself.

While a look of realization was slowly appearing on his face, you heard a giggle from behind you. Glancing over your shoulder to your brother, who had apparently found something so amusing he was struggling to hold in his giggles.

Upon seeing you raise an eyebrow at him, Eidan admitted what he found so funny.

“I just remembered that when we were younger and with Auntie Rouge, you admitted that you wanted her baby to be a girl!” With this, Eidan let out a loud belly laugh. “You were so adamant about it too!”

A blush spread across your cheeks as you glared at your brother. “S-shut up!” you snapped at your brother, any and all maturity going out the window.

“You even tried to convince mom to buy girls stuff when we went shopping for gifts!” Eidan was now red in the face from laughing so hard.

“At least, I wasn’t the one that screamed ‘OH MY GOD, SHE ATE THE BABY!’ when Auntie Rouge was in her third trimester!” you fired back childishly.

At this point, the Whitebeard pirates were rolling on the floor in laughter, watching the two devolve into an all too familiar sibling squabble. Seeing the unmistakable look of sibling affection shared between the two and the hearing the fondness in your voices when you spoke about his mother, Ace couldn’t stop an infectious smile spreading across his face.

Getting caught up in the childish bickering, it took you and Eidan a good few moments before you could calm down. At this point, you became aware of the humorous looks being sent your way.

So, you quickly corrected yourself after childishly sticking your tongue out at your brother one more time before turning your attention back to Ace, one last time.

“Anyway, I understand that this is a lot to process,” Ace blinks at you. “And I don’t want you to feel pressured to accept us as your family.”

You wanted to make sure that he felt comfortable with the two of you before anything else, so you gave him an opening to create dialogue.

“Both Eidan and I are gonna be here for a few more days,” you offered Ace a warm smile. “So, if you’d like to talk, you’ll probably find us over at the hotel across the street.”

“A-alright, I guess,” it was clear that Ace was still very hesitant about all of this.

Feeling as though you had worn out your welcome, you and your brother turned and exited the bar, after making sure one last time that you had paid your tab properly. That night, you retired to your hotel room straight away as you still had to inform the Chief of Staff that you had completed the task that Dragon had given you, before turning in early to get a full night sleep.

You and Eidan were awoken the next morning by a knock on your hotel room door, it was soft and quiet as if the person on the other side was hesitant to wake you guys. While Eidan quickly shuffled all of the sensitive information away into a hidden pocket in your gear, you answered the door.

Ace stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before he looked up from the floor. “You said that we could talk?” he sounded unsure.

“Of course,” you smiled happily. “We were just going to breakfast, wanna come with? Our treat,” You offered.

“Sure but,” knowing how much he ate in a typical meal, Ace couldn’t help but chuckle. “You may regret saying that.”

With that, you and Eidan quickly got ready to go out and grab some breakfast, but also to connect with a long-lost relative.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to comment and critique as I am always looking for more ways to improve my writing.  
> Thank you for your time & support and have a wonderful day!
> 
> I am also debating on whether or not to continue this story but with the Reader pairing off with Sabo. However, I dunno.  
> If you want a continuation then please, I welcome and urge you to comment!


End file.
